


love turns the whole thing around

by their_dark_materials



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Aaron Actually Stays In Town For the Holiday, Aaron Dingle and Robert Sugden are Parents, And Proud Ones At That, Canon Compliant, Father's Day, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, alternating pov, because I said so, slight AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 06:19:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14970914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/their_dark_materials/pseuds/their_dark_materials
Summary: His eyes snag on two little words written under an upcoming date, and he realises that maybe for the first time in a long time, they’ll have something to celebrate: Father’s Day.Or, Robert and Aaron attempt to surprise each other for Father's Day.





	love turns the whole thing around

**AARON**  

He doesn’t usually give much thought to calendars and schedules. After all, that’s what he has _Robert_ for.

No, the most _he_ does is consult the big leather business planner Adam had purchased on a whim last year when he’d spotted it on sale, figuring it would make their whole operation look more “official” if they recorded all their pick up and drop off dates in it.

But then his eyes snag on two little words written under an upcoming date, and he realises that maybe for the first time in a _long_ time, they’ll have something to celebrate.

 _Father’s Day_.

As if reading his mind, Jimmy, currently hunched over some accounts on the other end of the portacabin, looks up and asks, “Got any fun plans for this weekend? You know, it being Father’s Day and all.”

Aaron shrugs, not having given it much thought beyond this moment.

“Dunno,” he responds honestly. “Haven’t really spoken to Robert yet.”

“I still remember my first Father’s Day,” Jimmy informs him wistfully, the facts and figures in front of him now clearly forgotten. “Nicola got me a card, addressed it to me from Angel. Baked me a cake too. I loved it. Now she and the kids do it every year.”

Aaron smiles politely, surprising even _himself_ by enjoying Jimmy’s brief bit of sharing. Ever since Seb’s come into his life, he’s found himself less bored with the tales of other people’s kids and parenting experiences. Sometimes he finds himself pulling a “Robert,” and _waiting_ for the perfect opportunity to insert a tiny tidbit about something the little boy in their lives might have done — even though he’s still too young to get up to _too_ much trouble. 

(Not that he doesn’t still manage it. Given who his dads are, it’s not much of a surprise. Like how he knows _exactly_ who he wants to do what for him: Mealtime, sitting, and general carrying about, it’s Robert. Bedtime, naps, and cuddles, it’s Aaron. Both of them get games. Especially his latest favourite, “Who can I pee on today?” of which neither man is a fan.)

But most of the time he just starts imagining all those stories he hears from other people with himself and Robert cast in the main roles, as they each trade-off between being the parent taking Seb to school and football practice and music lessons and maybe even scouts. (The last one inspired by Laurel, when he’d overheard her saying how much Arthur enjoyed it in the cafe, whilst recommending that maybe Cathy and Heath could take it up as well.)

He’s in the middle of picturing a camping holiday — along with a miserable, but trying to be positive Robert and a bright and cheery Seb — when he realises Jimmy’s talking to him again.

“So, how’s it going to work with you two anyway?” The older man questions. “Seeing as you’re _both_ Seb’s dads.”

That’s when it _really_ hits him.

 _It’s_ my _first Father’s Day too._

::::: 

**  
ROBERT**

He’s had the date circled in his calendar since the first moment he’d spotted it, but he’s fairly certain Aaron’s not realised it’s coming up. 

And why would he? Neither he nor Liv have anything to celebrate when it comes to that day.

Until recently, Robert didn’t quite either. In years gone by he’d hung out with Vic for a bit, just to listen to her recall her favourite moments with Jack, while he’d just smile and nod along, adding the occasional detail or aside when he’d felt up to it. But usually he lets the day pass too.

Not this year, though.

No. This year, _he’s_ a father.

And better yet? He’s one of _two_.

Because he’s back together with Aaron now, and his husband loves and adores Seb as much as he does.

He smiles to himself as he thinks of the previous week, when he’d come home after another late night at the office courtesy of Joe Tate, only to find Aaron upstairs in Seb’s room, _pleading_ with the infant to go to sleep, his purposefully-softened tones carrying through the speakers of the baby monitor.

_“Look, I know I can’t do the voices as well as ya other dad, but I’m tryin’ my best here.”_

_Seb had let out one of his stubborn, fussy cries, the slightly extended one they’ve come to realise expresses his displeasure at a given situation. (_ “I hear what you’re saying, but I reject it entirely.” _)_

_Aaron had simply sighed and said, “Yeah mate, I miss him too. But what’re we doing to do, eh? He’s off workin’ hard, so he can keep buyin’ you more of those little outfits he loves.”_

He’d grinned at that. Partly because _he’s_ not the only one who makes a fuss over Seb’s clothing in this house anymore — Aaron had recently come home with a miniature version of the England World Cup football kit ( _“What? You’ve seen his eyes follow the ball anytime we watch.”_ ) — and partly because of the casualness with which the younger man had uttered the words, “Other Dad.”

Because that _is_ what he is now: Seb’s _other_ dad.

And it’s the first time he’s ever acknowledged that — at least verbally.

Though Robert suspects the ease with which he said it hints that this is something _Seb_ ’s been privy to a while now; the knowledge that Aaron Dingle calls himself his father.

And why shouldn’t he? He’s literally been supporting Seb since the day he was born, both driving Rebecca to the hospital for the birth and then finding and convincing Robert to stay in his life and _fight_ for him. And that’s _before_ they’d even gotten back together.

If anything, since then he’s stepped it up further, rescuing the little boy from an _almost_ burning cottage, a potential kidnapper, and most recently, Robert’s failed attempt at making baby food. (The last one had been a weird idea that even _Robert’s_ more-than-serviceable culinary skills hadn’t made palatable.)

So yeah, Aaron Dingle’s been Seb’s father for a _while_ now. And he doesn’t need the title or a celebration to prove it.

_But he’s going to get one anyway._

:::::

   
**AARON**  

It doesn’t take him long to figure out what it is he wants to do on the fast-approaching day, an idea springing into his head after a quick search online after coming early from work. He places the order as soon as he spots what he’s looking for, even paying the extra shipping to make sure it arrives on time. Yes, they’re a little strapped for cash, what with Robert having sold his shares to Joe, and them paying for Gerry’s funeral themselves, but just anticipating the look on Robert’s face is already making it worth it for him. 

Because as much as this might be _his_ first holiday celebration as well, all Aaron wants to do is commemorate Robert and his bond with their little boy. Because so much of what he’s doing now, day after day, night after night, is undoing the painful legacy his dad left him bit by bit; a legacy that pulls at his worst fears about himself and makes the older man ache where there had once been nothing but love and adoration.

They’re the same in that way. Both of them _more_ than a little disillusioned — and in his case, absolutely _disgusted_ — with the men who’d been entrusted with simply loving and protecting them from the rest of the world.

It’s a cycle they’ve both been determined to change now that they have their own child, and none more so than Robert. 

It’s in the way he tries to make it home in time to read Seb his daily bedtime story, putting his gift for sarcastic imitations of people to good use with a full array of funny voices until at least _one_ elicits a tiny giggle. Or in the way he holds the infant’s already roving little hands away from his mouth lest he bite himself while still teething (“ _I know, I know… It’s not easy growing teeth_ ,” turning into a regular mantra any time the infant fusses about his general discomfort whilst teething.) 

It’s especially present in the way the older man _sings_ to Seb, humming light tunes during his late night feedings, before recounting tales of Sarah and all the things she used to do for _him_ growing up. But lately, he’s started ending them with the phrase, “Don’t worry, you have your own Sarah too you know, only he’s called Aaron. And he loves you very much.”

It’s true. Because he does.

And not just because Seb’s his _son_.

It’s because he’s _theirs_.

He’s smart and stubborn, with Robert’s catch-everything eyes and _his_ own messy eating habits. (Robert insists it’s because he watches the way Aaron devours breakfast every morning, toast crumbs flying everywhere — if he hasn’t already slurped down half a bowl of leftover cereal milk. But what Aaron doesn’t tell him is that it’s worth it to see the smile on that little pair of pink lips as Seb starts drinking his first bottle of the day, eyes focused on him just like his _other_ father.) 

Because _yeah_. Aaron Dingle is a dad now.

After a long couple of years of thinking he might never have a husband or kids, he now has one of each and they’re _both_ better than previously imagined.

So he’s going to celebrate the hell out of it.

Aaron grins as he finds what he’s been searching for in one of the few boxes they still have cluttering up the hallway closet.

 _Perfect._  

:::::

   
**ROBERT**  

It takes him the better part of a _week_ to narrow down what it is he wants to get Aaron as a gift, having already picked out the card days ago. (The front covered with an illustration of a car and the words “Happy Father’s Day” in bold, and an inside message that reads, “For all the times I might _drive_ you crazy, thanks, Dad.”)

But eventually, after a few days worth of list-making — because Robert Sugden is nothing if not _thorough_ — he settles on something he knows Aaron will appreciate, if not love.

And if it makes _him_ smile to think of it, well then that’s just an added bonus isn’t it?

It _is_ his day too, after all.

~~~~~

  
He wraps his gift in secret, sneaking away for a short while the Saturday before the big day.

The whole family’s camped out in the backyard, Liv stretched out on one of the deck chairs in the sun as she reads — a habit he’s glad to see she’s picked up in Young Offenders — while Aaron is perched on the edge of the deck chair he’d pulled up to the inflatable kiddie pool they’d set up that morning, the one he and Seb are now sat in, him in nothing but swim shorts and Seb in a matching pair with arm floaties.

After an hour of it goes by, Robert asks Aaron if he minds taking over, noting the way the other man makes a concentrated effort to look _away_ from his bare chest and the excited baby in his arms to his face. 

“Uh yeah. Go on then.”

When he finally does return, everything squared away and ready for tomorrow, he’s greeted by the sight of his husband having stripped down to just his trunks and a _very_ soaked black tee shirt as he sits in Robert’s place, holding a loudly squealing Seb as the little boy moves his arms in and out of the water in glee.

“Reckon he likes doing that,” Aaron tells him, not glancing up from the happy infant’s face, as he manages to get a few more drops of water on his beard, Seb clearly doing his best to get him wet. “No surprise where he gets that from.”

The comment is startling in its realisation; a slow dawning of the fact that he now has someone in his life who’ll be picking things up from him — for better or for worse.

 _Like how much you love him,_ his brain points out, noting the way Seb is gazing back at Aaron as if checking to see that the other man is getting as much enjoyment from this activity as he is. Once it’s confirmed, he returns to his previous splashing with just as much vigour.

_Like how much you love his dad._

He steps forward, once again getting back into the pool. As he does so, he bends down and scoops up some water, sending it flying in Aaron and Seb’s direction, surprising them both. 

“What?” He asks, making his voice as innocent as possible, when the other man levels a pointed look at him. “A little water never hurt anyone.”

Instead of retaliating the way he normally would, Aaron just looks at Seb and shakes his head. “Your Daddy’s a little mad, isn’t he?”

Robert thinks of the next day’s plan and smiles.

_You have no idea._

~~~~~

  
He plans to wake up early the next morning, eager to surprise Aaron with a morning filled with breakfast and presents. But when he does, he finds that the other side of the bed is empty, his husband no longer in it. (And judging from the lack of heat emanating from it, he hasn’t been gone for a while.)

Confused, he makes his way down the hall to Seb’s room, sure he’ll find Aaron there tending to Seb the way he sometimes does every other morning they have him. But he’s not there either, the crib as empty as the bed he just left. 

Frowning, Robert decides to check downstairs, where he finds himself greeted with the sight of Seb sat in his new high chair, only now turned to face Aaron, who’s standing at the stove. Based on the smell wafting from his direction, he’s just begun frying the bacon.

Above him hangs a home-made banner with the words, “Happy Father’s Day” written in red and black marker, (clearly Liv’s doing), while the table is covered in a few presents, and a very visible card. It’s clear that this is something that’s been planned and prepared for a while. Robert feels his heart grow two sizes larger, straining against his chest as he fills up with love. 

He turns to look back at Aaron, who hasn’t really sensed a thing so far. 

“Now remember,” the younger man warns gently, his voice a low whisper amid the steady sizzle of pork fat. “Try not to make _too_ much noise, yeah? We want this to be a surprise.” 

Robert grins, finding himself unable to keep quiet any longer.

“Oh. It already is.”

:::::

   
**AARON**  

At first, he thinks he’s imagining it. But when he spins around, he sees Robert standing at the foot at the stairs with what is the biggest smile possible on his face.

Knowing that his sharp-as-a-tack husband has already sussed out the situation, he reaches over and turns Seb’s high chair, so the little boy is facing him as well.

“Happy Father’s Day,” he says, smiling sheepishly.

Beside him, Seb vocalises a little, as if to say, _Sorry about that. This was meant to be a surprise._

The look on Robert’s face is even better than he’d pictured, blue-green eyes crinkling in warmth, and his mouth breaking into one of those early morning half smiles he’s come to grow super fond of.

“Thanks,” the older man finally responds, before moving forward to pick up their son, greeting him with a little kiss on the head. Seb firmly tucked up against his side, he steps towards Aaron, leaning in for _his_ good morning kiss. With his eye on the hot pan until the _very_ end, the younger man leans forward and obliges him, never one to turn down his husband’s lips on his — especially when he looks as soft and sleep-swept as this.

When Robert finally steps back, he graces him with another smile, this one wider and more full, as he says, “Happy Father’s Day to _you_ too.”

All Aaron can do is _grin_.

Because yeah, it really _is._  

~~~~~

   
“You know, I was going to wake up early and surprise _you_ ,” Robert tells him as they eat their way through the celebratory Sunday fry-up he’s prepared. 

Aaron lets out a chuckle at that, amused by yet another instance of him and his husband being in sync when it comes to their general life plans. 

“Well, you know what they say, great minds and all that,” he responds with a smile as he mops up some of his runny yolk with his remaining piece of toast. “Besides, this was all Seb’s idea.”

He turns to face the little boy, his younger blue eyes meeting Aaron’s much older ones. “Isn’t that right, mate?”

Seb releases the bottle he’s been drinking from as he sits on Robert’s lap, and lets out an empathetic, “Buh.”

“I’ll take it that means, ‘yes,’” Robert jokes knowingly before guiding the bottle back to their son’s mouth, catching a stray drop of milk that’s dribbling from his small mouth with one of his fingers.

He looks up at Aaron with one of his usual exasperated raised eyebrows, as if to say, _You know he gets this from_ you _._

The younger man just bites into his toast and smiles.

_Worth it._

:::::

   
**ROBERT**  

It takes a little improvisation and some quick thinking on his part, but he manages to find an opening with which to surprise Aaron with the _first_ part of his gift.

He waits until his husband and son are officially upstairs — Aaron actually volunteering for a nappy change for once — when he takes out the package he’d tucked away in the messy cupboard and places it on the dining table, waiting in plain sight for him to see.

He gets his answer soon enough, when Aaron makes his way down the stairs, carefully holding on to Seb, only to pause and furrow his brow at it.

“Is this for me?” The younger man asks, walking over to it.

“No, it’s for Seb’s _other_ dad,” Robert jokes, rolling his eyes. “Of course it’s for _you_.” 

He omits the " _you idiot_ " out of courtesy for the occasion, but Aaron clearly stills hear it because he shoots him a look. Robert smiles and steps forward to take the now wriggling infant out of his husband’s arms, freeing him up to tear away at the package.

A few seconds, and a mostly ripped wad of wrapping paper, later the dark haired man stands, holding up what is a brand new purple hoodie.

“Are you _serious_?” Aaron asks excitedly, after barking out a laugh that puts a smile on Robert’s face, and a surprised look on Seb’s.

“Thought you’d like a replacement,” the older man explains with a smile, watching as his husband shrugs it on over his tee shirt and sweatpants without any hesitation, the article of clothing reminding him of how he’d looked when they’d _first_ met — long before they’d even _thought_ they could have anything like _this_. Robert feels his cheeks grow warm as he adds, “Seeing as this little one has pretty much peed or thrown up on anything else you might own.”

Almost as if on cue, Seb lets out a delighted little giggle, as if sensing that he’s the subject of the conversation. _I know what I’ve done, and I would definitely do it again._

“It’s perfect,” Aaron declares after a few seconds of admiring it. His shorter fingers running across the soft fabric back and forth repeatedly. “Thank you.”

Robert notices and smiles, having made sure that it was one of those 100% organic cotton ones he’s always encouraging the other man to buy under the guise that they’ll “last longer.”

 _And because they’re softer to cuddle up against_ , he thinks, his mind wandering over to all the times his fingers have wrapped around Aaron’s waist as he’s pulled him to him for a kiss, or the hugs from behind where his cheeks, or sometimes chin, have rested on the thick fabric of one of his hoodies, the sensation both warm and comforting in equal measure — and potent enough that Seb’s developed a strong liking for it himself, always wanting to be held by the other man any time he’s feeling particularly sleepy or sick, his tiny face pressed up against the bearded man’s much wider, muscular chest.

Because when it comes to loving Aaron Dingle, it’s very much turning out to be a case of _like father, like son_.

The younger man finally looks away from his gift and turns to face Seb. “No doin’ anythin’ to this one, you hear?”

Robert watches as the little boy in his arms, who’s been staring at the item of clothing with _more_ than his usual level of curiosity, now looks over at Aaron and gives him a thoughtful look that says, _We’ll see, Dad. We’ll see._  

Sensing it’s the right time for the _second_ part of his gift, Robert heads over to the counter, where he picks up one of the mugs he’d filled earlier, and brings it back to the table, placing it right in front of Aaron for him to see.

As expected, it gives the younger man pause, his brow furrowing for a brief moment as he takes it in. 

Seconds later his puzzlement gives way to delight as he says, “Did you do this?” 

He holds up the mug, which is a small white thing covered in multiple pairs of tiny purple and orange handprints, along with the painted words, “World’s Best Dad.”

“Well, technically _Seb_ did,” Robert answers with a bright smile. “ _I_ just helped with the spelling.”

Aaron rolls his eyes, but the fondness in them never dims. 

“Soft lads. The pair of ya.” He teases as he smilingly takes a sip. When he's done, he brings it away from his face and holds it up in front of him, admiring both father and son's literal handiwork from a slight distance. “I love it.”

_Good.  
_

:::::

   
**AARON**  

Now that it’s finally time for Robert to open his gifts, he takes their son from him and watches with bated breath as the tall blonde rips through the layers of wrapping paper to reveal a book, the words ‘Baby Book’ emblazoned across the cover.

“I just thought since he’s growin’ so fast, it might be nice to record some of the stuff he’s doin’,” Aaron explains as he watches his husband slowly thumb through it, pausing to read certain pages, before flipping past others. “It would kind of give _him_ somethin’ to look back through when he’s older, too.”

When Robert looks back up at him, he’s got a soft look in his eyes, and a happier smile on his lips. “You’re amazing, you know that?”

Instead of brushing it off, as his quickly-warming cheeks would have him do, Aaron just shrugs and teasingly replies, “Well, I’m just tryin’ to do what any good _dad_ would do.”

He sees the surprise flash in Robert’s eyes as he actually speaks the word aloud, having been dancing around it for weeks, if not _months_ now — pretty much claiming that specific role in Seb’s life in everything but name.

Only instead of commenting on it or making a big deal of it, Robert leans in for a kiss, light, sweet, and quite entirely celebratory. Against his side, Seb makes that loud, fussy noise of his, insisting on claiming _both_ his father’s attentions.

_Excuse me, but I think you’re forgetting about me._

Robert chuckles, the sound filling his ears like music; even temporarily silencing the baby for a few seconds.

“Yes, yes, _you’re_ pretty amazing too,” he chides, his face and voice holding the infant’s attention the entire time, a small smile burgeoning on those small lips.

Aaron grins, soaking up the love in the moment, before finally remembering he has _one_ last surprise up his sleeve.

“Got you a few other things too,” he says, handing over one of the two remaining packages.

He feels a flutter start up in his stomach as he watches the man he loves tear apart the wrapping paper and pull out…

… a small, familiar-looking and _very_ well-loved little red cape.

The kind a little boy might wear for days on end, refusing to take it off even when severely ill. 

It takes the older man less than half a second to put it together, recognising it instantly in the manner of all kids stumbling upon a relic of their childhood fantasies.

“What’s this doing here?” Robert asks, knowing full well that it’s meant to be in one of the boxes they’ve yet to get around to unpacking since he’d moved back in.

“Open the next one,” Aaron tells him, giving him a knowing smile as he nods towards the wider accompanying package. 

Robert does as he says — after first gently, and reluctantly, placing the memory-filled item on the table — and within moments his actions reveal a much larger bundle of red fabric — one that unravels to form a full length, adult Superman cape.

The expression on Robert’s face goes from momentary delight to minor confusion.

“I don’t understand…” He says, looking over at where Aaron’s standing, holding Seb in his customary one-armed grip.

“Figured you might want to update that old photo. Make some _new_ memories. Together,” the younger man replies, finally answering his husband’s question. “Maybe in matchin’ outfits.”

Robert just looks at him, his face a little stunned, before giving him another soft, understanding smile.

Because sometimes the only way to move on from painful memories, is to create new ones…

And because sometimes the only way to erase some of the pain staining once-happy memories, is to reframe them in a new light.

Like they are now.

“I’d like that,” Robert finally responds, his voice soft and small, as his eyes look over at his old cape, no doubt thinking of that old photo of him and his father. Another memory of his childhood that sits stored away in the dark. 

Aaron feels his heart _ache_ , and in his arms Seb lets out a cry that seems to say, _What are we waiting for? Let’s give these a try!_

As if hearing him, Robert puts on the larger cape, before walking over and tying the smaller one to their son’s neck, the little boy fidgeting in Aaron’s arms as he tries to get a good look at what his other dad is doing.

When Robert steps away, he’s got a broad grin on his face, even as Seb’s fingers attempt to pull at the string that’s been tied around his neck, the cape still way too big for his tiny frame.

Aaron brings his hand up to keep him the infant from pulling at it _too_ much, doing his best to give his husband a chance to truly admire this adorable sight. 

:::::

  
**ROBERT**  

By the time Aaron looks back up at him, Robert's already got his phone camera trained on him, grinning at the sight of his husband and son as reflected on his phone's full screen; an idea having jumped into his head at the image in front of him, inspired by something the other man had said. 

“What are you doin’?” Aaron asks as he distracts the small boy with his finger, Seb’s much softer little hands wrapping around his much more rough one. 

“Think you’re right,” Robert simply replies as he quickly clicks a few different photos, not even bothering to tell either of his subjects to smile or pose. “It’s time for _us_ to start making some memories.” 

A beat passes as he takes yet _another_ photo. This one with a stunned Aaron staring back at him, while Seb makes to gnaw on his finger.

Smiling in satisfaction, he walks over to show Aaron, and a now curious Seb, the result. 

“Thought we could start with these,” he says, revealing a candid of his bearded husband gazing over at Seb’s hands as he tries to keep him from unfastening his cape, while the baby glances downward too, clearly wondering why his father is getting in his way. 

Robert watches as Aaron blinks in surprise, as if never having considered that Robert might want to redo that old picture of Jack and him, with  _him_ and their son. 

_New memories for a new family._

“Seb’s First Father’s Day,” Robert announces softly, pride dripping from every word.

Aaron smiles back at him and nods his agreement, before eventually correcting him...

" _Our_ first Father's Day. Together." 

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something about how both guys might approach a holiday like Father's Day, especially with their own personal issues with their own dads, while also having them ruminate on their being dads themselves, as well as how the other is as a father. I also wanted to see something where they both go out of their way to surprise the other and fail a little because I love screwball comedy plots like that. Hopefully, this delivered.
> 
> Apologies for the lacklustre writing, my Big Bang fic is currently taking up all my time and energy. So this was the best I was able to pull out. Sorry for any and all liberties I might have taken with this fic, but I'm going off of memory for most of the details and haven't actually bothered to look anything up. Do let me know if you spot anything. 
> 
> As usual, direct any thoughts, questions, comments, or concerns you have down below, or over at me on Tumblr, where I'm @rustandruin. 
> 
> Happy belated Father's Day to everyone with dads they love, dads they'd like to forget, and mums who've had to be both. You're all champs in my eyes.


End file.
